Memento
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Tahukah kamu mansion bergaya Eropa di salah satu pinggiran Shizuoka? Datanglah ke sana pada bulan saat penuh dan panggilah dia yang bersemayam di ruang duduk. Niscaya, keinginanmu akan terkabul. Namun, ingatlah ada harga dari setiap permintaanmu. #SecretSanta2k16


**Memento**

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.  
**

 **teruntuk TridentStar-Synth dalam rangka event Secret Santa 2016**

 _At the fullmoon's rising, the silver-plummed reeds tremble._

Hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang menjadi modal bagi gadis dengan rambut hijau, selain kenekatan dan determinasi yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Meski bulan sedang dalam fase terbaiknya, namun cahaya keperakannya tak mampu menihilkan suasana ruangan yang penuh dengan aura suram.

Padahal, kalau saja dirawat, ruangan tersebut bisa saja menjadi tempat berkumpul para sosialita yang menggemari desain ala Eropa. Sayangnya, kisah seram mansion itu sudah membuat orang-orang awam lebih memilih untuk menjauhinya daripada merenovasi tempat tersebut.

Katanya, di sana ada setan. _Demon_. Hantu. Makhluk gaib. Apalah mereka menyebutnya.

Gadis berambut hijau itu biasanya tidak acuh pada cerita-cerita semacam itu. Namun kemudian, sebuah kabar lain yang ia temukan di sebuah forum komunitas di internet membuatnya memutuskan untuk memasuki mansion itu.

Katanya lagi, _makhluk_ yang mendiami ruang duduk mansion tersebut—gosipnya dialah sang bos dari makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata yang ada di mansion, bisa mengabulkan permintaan.

Tentu saja bukan hal mudah untuk _menemuinya_.

Ia harus dipanggil, bukan seperti petugas administrasi yang punya jam kerja dan selama itu pula harus ada di tempatnya.

Untung bagi sang gadis, forum yang termasuk _middle-deep_ _web_ itu juga memberikan dua buah petunjuk. Petunjuk pertama adalah sebaris sajak berbahasa Inggris tadi. Petunjuk kedua adalah detail mengenai cara memanggilnya, yaitu dengan memainkan musik dari kotak musik yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan sebuah _grand piano_ berdebu yang berada di sisi lain ruangan tersebut.

Masalahnya adalah, ada lebih dari selusin kotak musik di sana.

Dan seperti ritual gelap lainnya, kesalahan sekecil apapun berpeluang dikompensasi dengan nyawa.

Gadis itu mengambil napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah ia berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam halaman mansion, ia memilih untuk langsung ke ruang duduk melalui jendela—untuk memperkecil kemungkinan ia bertemu dengan makhluk gaib lain. Ia hanya punya satu nyawa dan ia tak mau menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

Lalu, kembali ke maslah utama, kotak musik mana yang benar?

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk meneliti piano yang ada di seberang lemari dengan puluhan kotak musik, untuk mencari petunjuk lain. _Grand piano_ berwarna hitam itu terlihat bersinar indah diterpa cahaya bulan. Bahkan, debu0debunya pun terlihat seperti serbuk peri.

Tidak menemukan apapun, ia mencoba memijit salah satu tuts piano itu. Seperti yang ia duga, tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar.

Akhirnya gadis itu kembali ke depan lemari. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak perak. Karena puisi itu bercerita tentang bulan, maka ia memilih kotak yang merepresentasikan warna cahaya bulan. Perlahan ia membuka kotak itu. Sebuah melodi sepanjang sepuluh detik terdengar. Setelah menutup dan membukanya lagi, gadis itu menuju ke arah piano itu.

Saat ia memijit satu tuts, suara denting yang indah memecah keheningan di sekelilingnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan permainannya meniru melodi yang sama dari kotak musik tersebut. Setelah selesai, keheningan kembali merajai…

…sebelum sebuah suara auman keras yang seolah mencoba merobek gendang telinganya terdengar di seluruh penjuru. Siksaan yang seolah tiada akhir itu berhenti tak terduga seperti kemunculannya.

Dengan telinga berdenging, gadis itu jadi kesulitan berpikir. Satu hal yang pasti adalah, ia membuat kesalahan. Dan tidak ada kesempatan kedua baginya. Bisa-bisa ia tuli traumatis kalau harus mendengar auman seperti itu lagi.

Ia kembali memikirkan petunjuk yang pertama.

 _At the fullmoon's rising, the silver-plummed reeds tremble._

… tunggu rasanya ia tidak asing dengan puisi itu. Kalau diterjemahkan…

名月の出るやゆらめく花薄

Kala purnama terbit, ilalang perak bergetar.

Itu adalah salah satu puisi dari kumpulan puisi Masaoka Shiki, salah satu penulis favoritnya. Namun kotak mana yang harus ia pilih…

Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada empat kotak yang terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan lainnya. Empat kotak berwarna hijau, biru, jingga, dan kelabu dengan ukiran yang berbeda pada masing-masing kotak.

Tentu saja, _shiki_! Itulah petunjuknya!

Namun ia harus memilih kotak yang tepat. Kali ini, tanpa ragu, gadis berambut hijau mengambil kotak berwarna merah dengan ukiran daun mapel berwarna merah.

Dua kali ia mendengarkan melodi lembut berdurasi sepuluh detik, ia segera menuju piano dan memainkan nada yang sama dengan yang ia dengar. Segera setelah ia memainkannya, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di telinga, bersiap kalau-kalau ia melakukan kesalahan…

…alih-alih suara raungan bagai gemuruh, kali ini seisi ruangan seolah diterpa badai. Gadis itu segera berlindung di bawah piano sambil berjongkok memeluk dirinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya—sebuah keputusan yang tidak bijak juga sia-sia. Namun, angin itu berhenti secepat ia datang.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat sang idola Gumi sampai repot-repot datang ke mari?"

Perlahan, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya segera terpaku pada sosok yang entah sejak kapan berada di depannya.

Indah. Bahkan, satu kata tersebut terlalu sederhana untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang tampak seperti sutra keemasan saat cahaya bulan jatuh menyinarinya. Irisnya yang sewarna daun mapel musim gugur lebih indah daripada rubi manapun. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih porselen, pakaiannya berwarna sekelam langit malam.

Sekerang Gumi mengerti mengapa Hawa bisa tergoda oleh ucapan setan dan dikeluarkan dari surga.

"Anda… mengenalku?"

Tak tanggung-tanggung, setan-berwujud-pria-tampan itu mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Gumi berdiri. Sebuah senyum yang sama dinginnya dengan tangannya menghiasi wajahnya yang berahang tegas.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai salah seorang bawahan Paimon, suatu hal yang memalukan kalau sampai tidak mengenal _idol_ yang tengah naik daun sepertimu. Perkenalkan, namaku Yohio."

Bahkan suaranya saja sangat indah, seperti petikan senar _koto_.

"Baiklah, Yohio… sama," Gumi akhirnya kembali menemukan suaranya, "apakah benar… anda bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun?"

"Tentu saja," senyumnya makin merekah, kali ini ada sedikit binar ketertarikan di matanya, "silahkan ceritakan masalah anda."

Gumi mengambil napas dalam sebelum menjawab, "untuk mendapatkan peran yang kuinginkan dalam film, aku harus bisa menyanyikan _original sound track_ nya. Sayangnya, karena kondisiku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Anda tahu emfisema paru, bukan?"

Emfisema paru, kondisi yang termasuk dalam penyakit paru obstruktif kronis, biasanya hanya diidap oleh para perokok. Namun Gumi mendapatkannya karena secara genetis ia mengalami defisiensi salah satu protein yang menyebabkan kantung udara dalam paru-parunya tidak seelastis orang normal. Akibatnya, ia memiliki napas pendek. Suatu hal yang luar biasa bahkan dengan kondisi seperti itu ia bisa menjadi salah seorang _idol_ papan atas. Selama dua tahun karirnya ia lebih banyak menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang tidak memberatkan napasnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Pasti repot menyanyikan lagu seperti itu dengan kondisimu, bukan? Padahal itu peran yang kauidam-idamkan sejak kau masuk ke dalam dunia _entertaiment_."

' _Jadi ia sudah tahu, ya. Tentang drama itu dan hubungannya denganku,'_ batin Gumi. Ia hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali membalas, "sesuai janjiku panda mendiang ibu, aku akan memerankan tokoh yang pernah ia perankan di film itu."

Yohio hanya tersenyum dingin, "baiklah. Jadi, kau ingin aku menyembuhkanmu?"

"Bisakah?"

"Bukan masalah besar. Sekarang, hadapkan tubuhmu ke arah jendela sana."

Yohio menunjuk salah satu dari sekian banyak jendela, tepatnya yang berada di arah barat laut. Pria itu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti sebelum akhirnya menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu.

Seketika, Gumi merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam tubuhnya. Seolah masalah yang menjadi pikirannya selama ini menguap begitu saja.

"Nah,"ujar Yohio kemudian, "mau coba bernyanyi?"

Gumi mengangguk. Perlahan ia mengambil napas dan bernyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu yang terus menerus gagal ia senandungkan.

Gumi tak ingat kalau menyanyi terasa begitu bebas seperti itu.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa mendengar suara anda secara langsung," puji Yohio sambil bertepuk tangan. Kali ini, entah hanya perasaan gadis itu saja atau bukan, senyumnya sedikit melembut.

"Terima kasih, ini berkat anda. Jadi, apa yang harus kupersembahkan sebagai bayarannya? Lalu berapa lama efeknya bertahan?"

Yohio kembali menyeringai, "senang bertemu klien yang tajam dan pintar seperti anda. Baiklah, sebagai bonus aku tidak akan memberi batasan pada apa yang telah kuberikan padamu, tetapi…"

Pandangan pria itu kemudian menatap ke arah rembulan. Ada setitik sinar yang tak wajar di matanya.

"Berikan aku sesuatu yang berharga sehari setelah audisimu selesai. Kalau tidak, suaramu menjadi bayarannya. Tidak buruk, kan?"

Ya atau tidak sama sekali.

"Apa itu… sesuatu yang berharga?"

Kontras dengan seringainya, ia melihat sinar kesedihan di iris berwarna rubi itu.

"Itu pekerjaanmu untuk mencari tahu. Kau gadis yang cerdas, aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku."

* * *

Semua yang terjadi malam itu ternyata bukan mimpi atau khayalannya semata. Esok harinya saat ia latihan vokal dengan _trainer_ , suaranya masih sama seperti semalam. Dengan mudah ia menyanyikan OST film bertempo adagio secara _con amore_. Tentu saja ia masih harus melatih pernapasannya juga latihan akting, namun itu sebuah kemajuan besar. Tentu saja hal tersebut jadi pertanyaan besar bagi Ann _vocal trainer_ nya maupun Iroha manajernya, namun setelah Gumi menjelaskan kalau ia mendapatkan terapi dari dokter, mereka bisa mengerti.

' _Aku berhasil ibu! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan peran itu!_ _'_ batin Gumi sambil memegang liontin yang melingkar di lehernya.

Kemudian ia teringat hal yang penting.

' _Sesuatu yang berharga, ya…'_ batin Gumi, _'apa maksudnya liontin ini?'_

Bagi Gumi, satu-satunya barang berharga adalah liontin peninggalan ibunya. Liontin berisi foto keluarganya itu merupakan hal yang tidak ternilai harganya. Tapi apa benar itu yang dimaksud Yohio?

" _Ne_ , Ann-sensei, sesuatu yang berharga itu apa?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba. Wanita berambut pirang yang tengah membereskan menenggak air mineralnya menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar sambil memandang Gumi sebentar.

"Kok pertanyaanmu aneh begitu, sih?" Ann hanya balik bertanya, "jawabannya pasti berbeda tergantung siapa yang ditanya, 'kan? Buatmu mungkin liontin itu dan peran di film itu. Kalau buatku sesuatu yang berharga itu bakatku. Berkat itu aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri."

"Hm… benar juga. Terantung siapa yang ditanya, ya…"

Kalau begitu, apakah sesuatu yang berharga bagi Yohio-sama?

Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di kepala Gumi. Kemudian, mengingat peristiwa malam itu, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Baiklah, Gumi. Kita mulai sekali lagi dari awal. Siap?"

Menarik napas dalam, Gumi kembali bernyanyi.

* * *

 _Baiklah, baiklah. Karena kausudah bekerja keras seminggu ini kau boleh libur sehari. Hati-hati dan beristrirhatlah._

Tentu saja izin cuti yang Gumi minta tak akan dihabiskan untuk bermalas-malasan di apartemennya seperti biasa. Sejak pagi ia sudah siap dengan pakaian olahraga dan ransel besar berisi berbagai macam barang yang mungkin ia butuhkan.

Sekali lagi, ia menginjakkan kakinya di mansion bergaya Eropa itu. Bahkan saat matahari bersinar terik begitu saja, suasana angkernya hampir tidak berubah signifikan. Mengepal erat tangannya, ia melangkah menuju ruang duduk.

Satu persatu ia masuki ruangan mansion dua lantai itu. Untungnya tidak terlalu banyak ruangan yang harus dijelajahi—dan tak ada ruang bawah tanah membuat Gumi bingung harus senang atau kecewa, dan hampir setiap ruangan memiliki beberapa jendela atau celah yang memungkinkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalamnya. Namun, tetap saja, yang namanya mansion itu tidak dikatakan berhantu bukan tanpa alasan. Bahkan, dengan cahaya matahari musim panas saja tidak cukup untuk menerangi sudut-sudut ruangan dan rasanya bisa saja sesuatu melompat dan muncul ke hadapannya.

Walau begitu, sekali lagi Gumi berpikir, mansion ini sayang sekali dibiarkan terbengkalai.

Ruangan terakhir yang ia masuki adalah ruang yang terhubung dengan balkon. Sepertinya itu adalah sebuah ruang duduk lain, namun entah kenapa suasananya lebih hangat daripada ruang duduk yang ia datangi malam itu. Tidak ada furnitur apapun di sana selain lemari-lemari buku dan hanya ada sebuah lubang bekas perapian, namun…

…sebuah lukisan dinding di atasnya sedikit membuat Gumi terkejut. Lukisan itu menampilkan sepasang pria dan wanita. Sang wanita adalah figur cantik berambut pirang platina dengan mata ramah sewarna madu. Bersanding di sebelahnya adalah pria beriris merah yang tak asing baginya.

"Yohio… sama?"

TRAK!

Segera, Gumi berbalik ke arah sumber suara di belakangnya. Sesuatu yang seperti gumpalan asap menerjang cepat ke arahnya. Mulutnya terbuka walau tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Namun saat sosok itu berhasil _menembus_ tubuh Gumi, ia bisa mendengar jeritannya yang memilukan.

* * *

" _Apa maksudmu, berpisah?"_

" _Aku sudah muak denganmu. Apa alasan itu tidak cukup bagimu?"_

" _Tentu saja! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama?"_

" _Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya! Aku ini manusia, apa kau lupa?"_

" _!"_

" _Sementara diriku perlahan-lahan menua, bongkok, dan kehilangan kecantikanku, berat rasanya melihatmu tetap seperti itu! Memikirkannya saja sudah sangat menyakitkan bagiku!"_

" _Kalau kauingin kecantikan abadi, aku bisa—"_

" _Bahkan, kau sekalipun tak bisa menghentikan maut,_ _'_ _kan?"_

"…"

" _Selamat tinggal, Yohio. Sebaiknya kaucari pasangan lain yang sesuai denganmu."_

" _Sial! Sial!"_

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau persembahkan padaku?"

Gumi tersenyum manis sebelum mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. Kemudian, ia meletakkan benda mungil itu di atas tutup _grand piano_. Sesuai dugaan Gumi, Yohio tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Apa…"

"Susah sekali lho, mencarinya di ruangan penuh kelinci debu begitu. Mana retak parah, lagi. Aku sampai harus mengirimnya ke pengrajin penghiasan kenalanku di Prancis."

Yohio mengambil benda mungil itu perlahan dengan tangan yang agak gemetar. Sebuah cincin perak yang harusnya hancur, yang sudah lama ia buang sejak hari itu. Dengan alis bertaut, Yohio menatap iris giok milik Gumi lurus-lurus.

"Kau yakin akan pilihanmu ini, Gumi? Kalau kau membuatku marah, aku bisa saja mengambil eksis—"

"Mayu-san meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan padamu," potong Gumi. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela, menatap bulan yang bersinar penuh, "semua itu karena kelemahan hatinya. Ia tidak benar-benar… membencimu."

Gumi berbalik ke arah Yohio yang kini tampak sedikit bingung. Ia mengeluarkan benda lain dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Yohio. Benda yang identik, namun memiliki mata sebuah permata _citrine_ sewarna madu.

"Sampai akhir pun, ia terus menyimpan ini dan memikirkanmu."

"Tidak mungkin! Saat itu aku tak bisa merasakan hal lain selain kebencian—"

"—pada dirinya sendiri," potong Gumi lagi, "Mayu-san terkena tuberkulosis dan infeksinya sudah menyebar luas sampai tingkat sepsis. Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk membuatmu membencinya daripada membuatmu bersedih karena ia akan menjemput ajalnya sebentar lagi sementara tak ada satupun yang bisa kaulakukan."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau simbol ikatan antara aku dan perempuan yang kubenci adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagiku, hah?"

"Buktinya adalah keberadaanmu di sini. Kau masih… mencintainya, 'kan?"

Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata pria beriris rubi itu.

Gumi hanya tersenyum, "aku nggak ngerti masalah seperti ini, tapi sebaiknya kalian bicara. Dia ada di lantai atas tempat semuanya terjadi. Setelah itu, terserah kau mau mengambil suaraku atau nyawaku atau eksistensiku."

Tentu saja Gumi mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya sebagai candaan. Ia cukup percaya diri akan jawabannya. Buktinya, Yohio melemparkan sebuah senyum tulus ke arahnya sebelum ia mengambil cincin bemata _citrine_ di tangannya dan menepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak mengecewakanku."

"Terima kasih kembali. Kalau sempat, nonton filmku, ya?"

"Dengan _pengetahuan_ yang kupunya, aku tahu filmmu akan bagus," balasnya sambil berlalu meninggalkannya, menuju tangga lantai dua. Namun, sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu, ia berbalik, "kelak kau akan merasakannya juga. Cinta, maksudku."

Gumi tertawa kecil sambil menatap piano yang ada di pojok ruangan. Apakah selama ini, Yohio selalu menunggu seseorang untuk mendamaikannya dengan orang yang berharga baginya? Kalau begitu, pasti rasanya… sedih sekali.

Tanpa sadar, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipinya.

"Dasar bodoh. Gara-gara kau standar cowokku jadi meningkat, 'kan?"

Menghapus air matanya, Gumi menuju piano dan memainkan lagu yang menjadi akar dari semua ini.

* * *

 **Glosarium**

Tuli traumatis : ketulian yang disebabkan oleh trauma (dalam cerita ini suara yang keras)

 _Shiki_ : nama pena dari Masaoka Tsunemori, penulis zaman Meiji. Bila ditulis dengan kanji yang lain bisa juga berarti empat musim.

Paimon : Salah satu raja setan dari buku Ars Goetia yang memerintah 200 pasukan setan. Mengetahui segala seni, filosofi, sains, dan hal-hal rahasia. Sering diiringi oleh setan-setan yang membawa alat musik. Yohio di sini adalah salah satu anak buah Paimon.

 _Adagio_ : musik bertempo lambat

 _Con amore_ : dengan lembut, penuh cinta

Sepsis : kondisi dimana infeksi sudah menyebar secara sistemik/sebagian besar organ tubuh lain yang bukan tempat mula infeksi.

* * *

 _(A/N) Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (dan, salam kenal :D) sama TridentStar-Synth-san yang mendapatkan saya sebagai santanya :" Udahmah ficnya kepanjangan, promptnya overlapping plot, idolnya kurang kerasa, eh malah genre supernatural dan bahs setan-setanan di event seperti ini (_ _) *dogeza. ini semua karena sebelum saya nulis fic malah kerajingan main ulang RPG Horror, jadi ya..._

 _Tapi sejujurnya saya cukup puas sama fic ini. Saya cuma bisa berharap TridentStar-Synth dan pembaca lainnya menikmati fic ini sebagaimana saya menikmati proses pembuatannya. Juga, terima kasih sama TridentStar-Synth yang memperkenalkan saya pada Yohio, saya jadi banyak donlot lagunya dia dan lagu-lagu itu jadi temen saya dalam pembuatan fic ini._

 _Alas! Happy holiday!_


End file.
